Yamulemao
by Gymnopede
Summary: Elsanna high school AU non related one shot (?).


They all watched in anticipation as Kristoff headed towards the teacher. When he reached the desk and spoke the first word Anna couldn't stop the snort that erupted from her.

"Ursula's gonna kill him." Ariel said.

When Ursula looked up from the papers she was checking, Kristoff visibly flinched under the scrutiny of her stare.

He hesitated and rubbed the back of his head.

"C'mon, do it you pussy!"Megara muttered under her breath.

When he finally spoke it seemed as though time had stopped. Ursula simply stared at him with an arched eyebrow and he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the classroom.

After what seemed like an eternity, she answered something to him and then handed him one of the papers from the stack she had already revised. When he looked at the paper the color drained from his face. He turned back towards his chair and sat down with the paper pressed against his chest.

"Well?! What did she say? Wait, first of all, what did you tell her?" Anna couldn't keep her voice down.

"Spit it, will ya?" Merida pushed.

Kristoff took a few seconds to register the questions. Finally he seemed to relax and let out a sigh.

"Well... I-I asked her if it had hurt falling from heaven and-"he couldn't finish when all the five girls around him exploded in laughter.

"W-Wait," Megara was the first one to regain composture, though she had a hard time breathing normally. "What did she answer?" She asked with tears around her eyes. The rest of the girls almost abruptly stopped laughing to know the answer.

Kristoff huffed and looked to the side. "She said...'not nearly as much as this is going to hurt you'" He extended his arm to put the paper in his desk and added. "And then she gave me this."

Had Anna not seen a score as low as that one before, her jaw would have hit the floor. A 0. He hadn't gotten a single point correct.

Rather than laughing, all the girls cringed at the paper in front of them. Only Merida was bold enough. "Wow, yer even dumber than Anna."

This was all it took to drain the last bit of emotion from him, he all but slumped in the table in front of him and muttered something about hating biology.

"Excuse me? Miss Esme-does-all-my-homeworks-for-me-and-texts-me-all-the-answers-in-tests?" Anna said hastily.

Merida just huffed and crossed her arms. Esmeralda chuckled beside her. "You're such a kid" she said.

"Shut it" Merida answered.

"Well I'm so very sorry for you buddy," Megara said trying to push Kristoff off the table to no avail "but could you please get your giant body off the table we were just using?"

Anna was amazed at the fact that Kristoff's upper body could take over more than half of one of the marble desks in the lab.

When Kristoff didn't answer or move an inch from his position Megara simply sighed. "Okay we can continue here, she signaled to the portion of desk not occupied by the muscular man and placed an empty plastic bottle laying down. All the girls gathered around and waited for her to spin the bottle.

"If we can learn something from Kristoff," Megara started. "it's that if y'all stop being such pussies with the dares we can actually have some fun here." She glared at the four girls in front of her and with a final grin, put the bottle spinning.

As Anna watched the bottle spin she wondered if there was worse dare than flirting with their biology teacher. Ursula was the type of person that could make you shit your pants with just a look.

When the bottle finally stopped pointing at her, she braced herself, this truth or dare was getting awfully boring (save for Kristoff's recent dare) and Megara was sure to put some spice on the game.

Megara looked at her amused. "Well now this is interesting, you've had to much luck today honey, it's time you get into the spirit of the game."

Anna glared at her friend and crossed her arms in an attempt to protect herself.

Esmeralda whispered something into Megara's ear, the latter nodded while the grin on her face doubled. "Honestly though," Esmeralda said. "You knew this was going to happen the moment you came out to us." She added with a grin of herself.

"Let me guess," Anna started unamused. "You're gonna make me kiss someone." She had chosen truth the only two times the bottle had landed on her, now she had to accept whatever dare the two girls had thought for her.

"Well, kind of, just not any girl." Megara said emphasizing the 'any' and waggling her eyebrows.

Anna's eye twitched, but she forced herself to calm herself. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well I know that you don't want to tell me who is it you're interested in." Megara said. "But now I know that it was even stupid to ask you. You're awfully obvious dear. Imagine my surprise when Esme and I caught you sending some dreamy glances at some blonde." That elicited a gasp from Anna.

It also perked the interest of the rest of the girls, even Kristoff lifted his head to listen.

Anna's glare didn't falter, she wanted to think the two girls didn't know, that they were just pulling at straws. But the look of satisfaction on Megara's face said otherwise.

"Kiss Elsa." She simply said.

Anna could feel her face starting to heat up. Ariel and Kristoff let out a 'ooh' in unison. Merida seemed to be slow with the news. "Wait, that Elsa?" She said pointing to the girl at the far end of the lab. "Are you serious?" she added and Esmeralda couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes Merida, that Elsa, what's so surprising?" She asked.

Again, it seemed that the redhead spoke the words before she even considered the repercussions. Letting out a snort she said "She's way out of Anna's leag-" she couldn't finish that statement as a punch landed on her tigh. "Ow!"

Esmeralda simply answered with a smile that said, 'go on if you have the balls'.

Anna took a moment trying to shoot some kind of lazer and melt Megara's skull, when she accepted the fact it was simply impossible, she let out a sigh and said " I politely refuse."

Esmeralda let out an 'awww c'mon'. Megara's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? Listen here missy, you'll politely accept the dare I just gave you." She ended straightening up her spine to project some sort of dominance.

"No way."Anna answered firmly.

"Why not? Don't you wanna do it?"

Anna seemed to think for a second and her expression softened. "Doesn't mean she (subrayar) wants to." She forgot she was supposed to be mad and a deflated expression took place.

Megara actually considered backing down after considering how would Anna feel if Elsa hated it. Fortunately Esmeralda took hold of the situation easily. "Then how about on the cheek? It's not that big of a deal and you can tell her it was part of a dare anyway."

Anna seemed to consider it for half a second but then her frown returned and she was ready to spit a refusal. Megara caught the intention and jumped to the persuasive talk.

"And think it this way, it can be a way to know if she... You know, is into it. And if she doesn't look very pleased you can just brush it off as a dare."

Well that sounded...tempting. Kristoff and Ariel had turned to mere onlookers, but Anna glanced at them asking for some sort of advise or opinion. As some of the attention turned to the big guy, he froze in place and tried to find something to say but none other than 'uh' or 'well' came out of him, he was still keeping up to the news that Anna liked a girl in the same class and he hadn't picked up on it. Luckily Ariel was a little bit less awkward. "Well, uh... W-what Meg said makes sense, and umm... A kiss on the cheek is nothing to fuss about right?" She finished a lot more confident than she had started.

Anna was starting to consider actually doing it, and that was bad. She couldn't just do something potentially catastrophic in the spur of the moment.

Unlike Megara, who looked ready to shoot out of her seat the moment Anna gave in, Esmeralda was dangerously calm. And she could be deadly persuasive. "You don't have to think it too much, it's not that big of a deal." Esmeralda said calmly. "I assure you it's gonna be fine."

Anna kept her lips sealed firmly, but after a couple seconds of looking straight into green eyes, her jaw relaxed and she let out a defeated sigh.

Then, with the meekiest of voices she finally said "fine...".

Megara didn't even bother masking the grin that erupted on her face.

"Okay, go get 'em before you chicken out." The brunnete said.

Anna took a glance to the table where the snow blonde was, then looked back at her friends. Was she really going to do this? Even though Kristoff didn't had the motricity to say anything when he was asked, he very plainly looked like he thought this wasn't a good idea. And was it really?

Esmeralda had said it wasn't too big of a deal. Heck, she even assured it was going to end just fine. And if there was someone worth trusting, it was her. She wouldn't push her onto something bad. Megara, maybe, though not I'll willed. But not Esme.

Anna took a final glance at the object of her current anguish and also the cause of her hormonal mess. Fuck it. Okay, she could do this.

She stood up and instantly felt the faint tingly sensation in her knees. Christ, she was really nervous. She took a pair of deep breaths while hesitatingly walking to the other corner of the lab. They actually succeeded in calming her. She walked now a little bit more confident though her palms still sweated and her gut was having a party down there.

She thanked Ursula had given them time to do whatever the hell they wanted while she scored the tests because thanks to that no one even paid her any attention as she walked across the lab, everyone was busy chatting about whether or not Gaston was bi or how many guys had Vanessa been with or whatever the heck teenagers talked about when you conceded them free will.

When Anna was finally a couple steps away from Elsa's back as the latter chatted with Rapunzel, she just froze. This was definitely a bad idea! After a couple seconds of standing like a dumbass at a few meters from the table the two blondes were at, Rapunzel noticed her. Shit, this was awkward. If she was going to retreat it had to be right n-

"Um, hey Anna..." Okay no, nevermind she had to roll with it now. Noticing how Rapunzel had started a conversation with someone else behind her, Elsa looked back too and when the blonde's blue gorgeous eyes met Anna's and she smiled warmly at her, Anna knew no good thing would come out of her mouth. And she was right.

"Hi Anna"

"Uh, mm-h-hi!...I was just uh, y'know..." God so much effort trying to calm herself completely wasted. She had to do damage control, so she took a couple of seconds to remember the next thing in the script. Seconds in which all three girls just awkwardly looked at each other. Hurry Anna! "Kiss!...I-I mean you!" She said gesturing at Elsa.

The latter just arched her eyebrows with an expression that shouted 'wut'. "No! Fuck! What I meant!-..." stop shouting you moron. "We are making dares with Esme and Meg and Kris and... Yeah them. So they dared me to- I mean I told them it was crazy but they insited-and it's perfectly okay if you don't want to you know I mean there's no way you'll want to but I figured I'll at least ask because they were really on my hair and-"

"Anna!" Elsa cut off the girl with a little chuckle. "Relax, you're rambling." She was used to the redhead's manners so she knew she had to interrupt the girl if they wanted to be done at some point this year.

The standing girl pressed her lips shut while mentally slapping herself. "...Right. Sorry."

The blonde decided to try and help Anna. "So, this dare..."

"Yes, um, they dared me to kiss you..." She admitted at last.

Elsa had a hunch it was that, after all, you couldn't play truth or dare dares if you didn't include a kiss or two. The blonde girl beside Elsa, who had been neglected during this entire 'conversation'. Formed an 'o' with her mouth and 'huuuh'ed in understanding.

"Anna," Elsa said chuckling lightly "for a second there you made it sound like you wanted me to murder someone." To that the redhead laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry."

Elsa turned her body so she was facing Anna. "It's okay, it's just a kiss, I don't mind." She said reassuringly.

Both Anna's and Rapunzel's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Really?" Asked Anna. Elsa nodded.

A moment passed in which Anna simply fidgeted with her hands, was it really okay? So did Elsa like girls too? No, it seemed she was doing it merely to comply to the game. Should she go for the lips kiss while she was at it taking advantage of the opportunity?

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes seeing as Anna was not taking the next move, so she stood up, which added to Anna's frozen state. Then she she planted a light kiss right beside Anna's mouth.

Not even five seconds passed when Anna's face completely busted with color. "T-Thank you!- I mean, no... Um, right... See you." With that she turned around and took off to her seat.

The two blonde girls watched as Anna sat with her group and instantly the noise in the lab doubled. It seemed they were having a lot of fun with these dares.

Finally Elsa turned around to her friend to find a mischievous smirk greeting her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, nothing," Rapunzel answered sarcastically. "It's just, I didn't think you were so open to new... stuff." She finished with a chuckle.

Elsa's brows furrowed. What was new? "What do you mean?" She asked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at hearing her friend's confused tone. "I'm not judging silly. It's just, it took me by surprise."

The snow blonde shook her head to show that she was not understanding yet.

"Well I mean," Rapunzel started to refresh her friend's mind. "That kiss."

"The inoffensive kiss on the cheek you mean?" Elsa countered slightly annoyed.

Rapunzel's reaction was to snort. "The big kiss almost on the lips you just have to the bi girl. I mean"

Finally it seemed all the exchange finally came together into Elsa's mind. But the reaction was not what Rapunzel imagined.

"Oh." The darker blonde said. " You didn't know."

Elsa's surprise matched her face. "She-... Anna's bi?" She said as the blood started to invade her cheeks.

Now Rapunzel was amused at Elsa's obliviousness and embarrassment. She let out a chuckle and said. "Yep. Van told me. Pretty much everyone knows by now girl."

"Wait," Elsa lifted one eyebrow. "Vanessa told you."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and jumped to the explanation. "Yeees I know she's not the most honest out there but, the thing goes like this." She got closer to her friend to make sure she was listening. "Apparently Anna came out to her friends, Merida included, who spilled the beans to Hercules, who told Gaston, who told Meg, who gladly told every living soul, even some teachers."

Still Elsa didn't look convinced, her embarrassment was starting to die down.

"Besides. That just now. Man, she was SO into you I'm surprised she didn't faint after you so willingly kissed her. And I don't think it's a coincidence they dared her to kiss you specifically"

Elsa would've sworn that just now was simply usual dork Anna, but now that she thought back on it, it did seem the girl was jumpier than usual. Once again the snow blonde's cheeks filled with blood. "W-Well, bi or not it was still a very inoffensive kiss on the cheek, which happens to be right beside the mouth."

"Uh-uuuh" Rapunzel said "sure."

Esla glared at her but the dark blonde merely continued laughing at her.

Her face was hot, it felt so much different knowing that Anna might like her. Just thinking what Anna was probably thinking the moment she kissed her was driving her nuts. She honestly felt kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time oddly happy

"So," Rapunzel began "would you date her?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," the long haired girl said while checking the tips of her hair, "if I was like, a lesbian, I don't think Anna would be my type." She frowned at her split hairs. "She's pretty and all, but I think I'd be more of a 'beautiful' rather than just 'pretty' type of girl."

Elsa was looking at her astoundished, Rapunzel was talking about literally being gay in such a carefree way that she felt like a dumbass worrying so much about whether she was happy that Anna has something for her.

The dark blonde looked at her, "so?"

Elsa honestly had no idea how to respond, "uhhh..." she swallowed "I-like... Hipothecally speaking..." To this, Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I... Think I would."

Rapunzel once again smirked. Immediately Elsa came to defend herself. "W-Well, she's a very nice person you know..."

"Hmm, that she is." Rapunzel seemed content with that answer. But knowing her she wouldn't just stop there. "But, if she actually, like, tomorrow for example... If she asked you out, would you?..."

"Why are you so insistent on that?" Elsa said annoyedly.

"Well I'm just curious, it's not like it's a remote possiblity, she could actually ask you out tomorrow, in that case, what'd you do?" Rapunzel answered nonchalantly.

Elsa looked troubled. "I don't know. Honestly."

Rapunzel was about to answer something when Ursula interrupted. "It's 12 o clock already, what are you all still doing here?"

All the people in the lab stopped what they were doing, apparently for the first time in forever the whole class had actually been having so much fun that no one bothered worrying wether the class was over.

As the people started to pack their things in order to leave, some guy in the back of the lab asked loudly "Aren't you gonna give the tests?"

"No" answered Ursula

"W- Why?"

"You failed miserably Hercules, that's all you need to know." The teacher said bluntly as she exited the lab. Laughter erupted in the place and everyone resumed packing their belongings.

Rapunzel got up from her chair and said. "This conversation is not over girl."

The snow blonde huffed and said. "What do you mean it's not over, I said I don't know, that's my answer!"

"Exactly," she answered smugly "you don't know. An I don't know is not the same as a no, which means... That you're open to the possibility..." she finished with a smirk and a wink.

"Wha-"

Hello, thank you for reading. This is kind of an one shot, I don't want to call it a story because I can't stand the pressure of writing chapters. So let's just say it's a series of one shots placed in the same story.

I do intend to continue this though.

Thank you, Chao.


End file.
